


Maybe we Like each other

by KiddyStormi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dctv Rarepair Swap, I suck at writing, Im sorry kelp it sucks, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi
Summary: a prompt for DCTV rarepair swap and its for my friendbutPROMPT #6: Leonard Snart/Ray Palmer. Fic. Smut or no smut is fine. Len and Ray have to go undercover as a couple for a Legends mission. Afterwards, they don't exactly see each other in the same way





	Maybe we Like each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleptoandpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts).

> but i suck at sticking to deadlines. Im sorry and ill make it up to you, i promise. This will be finished.

Leonard Snart. The man with the icy puns. The man that held the hearts of almost every woman he ever met. The one who had no emotions, other than Asshole. That was the first impression Ray had of him, a self centered asshole. Not that he would say that outloud of course.  
“Dr. Palmer, you and Mr. Snart will be posing as our happily married couple trying to find a new life in the suburbs following the death of your 6 year old.” Rip says, breaking Ray from his train of thought. ‘Wait what?’ he thought.  
“I’m sorry, what? You are pairing me up with Boy Scout to act married? Uh, nope. No way.” Snart said, eyes narrowing. “I’d rather shoot myself with my own gun. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg.”  
“Wow, that hurts, Snart. Maybe I don’t wanna be married to a thief.” Ray says, snapping sharply before turning to look at Rip. “Does it have to be me and him? Why not me and Jax or him and Mick?”  
“Because this is the best plan to limit damages. Behave both of you.” Rip says before sending them off to the fabricator to get outfits.  
“Interesting clothes, Gideon.” Snart says, looking at himself in a dress shirt, a pair of dress pants and suspenders. Ray was wearing similar clothes but in lighter colours. Maybe this isn’t too bad of a plan.  
After the team leaves the two in their new house to make sure that a girl reappeared when needed. Ray looks around at the 2009 era house, seeing all the oversized furniture and the pictures of some random kid that is suppose to be his son.  
“Raymond, I can hear your thinking from over here.” Snart says, pulling him from his thoughts.  
“Maybe I ain’t thinking then and it’s just you.” Ray snaps, or at least tries too. Snart justs raises an eye and chuckles, going back to his paper. “Ain’t that old news, Snart? Or were you too incarcerated for newspapers?”


End file.
